Customers demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. They insist that the companies they deal with on a regular basis provide them greater and greater levels of accuracy and more tailored service offerings. Companies configure and operate ever-increasing numbers of computer systems to achieve this. Using sources of information that have traditionally been unavailable when servicing these customers is now expected.